Just Wait
by Entrovert
Summary: AU SQUINOA Sometimes it takes more than fate to love each other...it takes time... --Chapter Nine-- Interesting Meeting *apologize for the delay
1. Default Chapter

Just Wait  
  
  
By Geminigirlz #1  
(no.2 doesn't even know FF...oh well...)  


  


  


  


A/N: I had an idea for a AU fic. In most cases, Squall and Rinoa either have a love/hate relationship or it was love at first site. Well, I wanted to see what would happen if they DID know each other, but never acutally got to know each other until they were MUCH older. This makes me feel like there's much more insight to what they want, not just saying something to look smart in your twenties or teens. Or maybe they do, and don't really know what they're saying, either.  
And it always feels like they're desitined to be together. Maybe this time, they have to work a little harder to make it work. And this time, they will have more relationships than the usual, Squall-Rinoa-Seifer triangle. Life works that way.   


  


  


Squall yawned and slouched furthur in the cheap metal chair. In the corner of his eye, he saw the principal glaring at him. 

_Whatever, it's my graduation._

Four years of the hell was finally coming to an end. And what better irony was it that he was co-valedictorian? According to his teachers, it was Hyne's given miracle that he had made it this far. Someone who didn't give a shit working for something. 

Of course, he wasn't the only one. The girl next to him was crossing her arms constantly and staring at him from the corner of her eye. Yes, the daughter of the superintendent. 

'What a surprise that SHE made valedictorian.'

People said every time they saw her. He was one of the only people who knew the truth. She was a fierce competitor that hated to see him on the stage with her. Ever since back in 7th grade they had worked on a project together and he got a better individual grade, she had been trying to one-up him on everything. Even sports.

_Sad, really._

She cleared her throat.

"So, where's your parents?"

_Is she talking to me?_

"........."

"Squall?" She sighed. "Fine."

The principal got up and paced around the stage, handing the two teenagers notecards.

"Here, the things you gave me last week. You're going to be up as soon as everyone settles down. So get ready."

_Please, barely anyone is here yet._

"Thank you sir." She said politely.

".......yeah."

The principle smiled at them.

"I hope you know that I am very proud of you two. You've come extremely far in this school. And this is our way of repaying you. But I'm sure life will repay you sooner or later for all the smartness you have-" He pointed to his head. "-here." And with that, he waved to a parent.

"What a prick." She smirked.

"Rinoa! Did that just come out of your mouth?" He said sarcastically.

"Probably. What's it to you?"

".....nothing."

Squall reached inside his robe and looked around suspicously. After checking that the coast was clear, he pulled out a box of Marlboro Lights and a lighter.

"You smoke?" Rinoa asked incredolously.

"Yeah, so?" He took out a cigarette and put it in his mouth, then put the pack back in his robe and lit it.

"Everyone can see you smoking!" She hissed prissily.

Squall's eye narrowed.

"Can't you just leave me alone?"

"I-"

But she never got to finish, as the assistant principal rushed over to Squall in shock.

"Mr. Leonhart! You cannnot smoke at a graduation!"

"........."

She took the cigarrette from his mouth and tossed it on the cheap wood they made a stage from. Then, the middle-aged woman stomped on it with all her might. Even Rinoa raised an eyebrow at this site.

"Do you hear me?" She moved her face so it was eye-level with his.

Squall contemplated for a moment, the blew the smoke from his mouth in her face.

Rinoa gasped, so did everyone else, but it was after the assistant principal screamed and stormed away.

"Yeah, my mom will come soon." He said calmly.

The girl stared at him in shock.

"I present to you, one of our valedictorians, Rinoa Caraway!"

_Spontaneous clapping is a great thing._ She thought as she stepped up to the podium. Her mother and father were in the first row, beaming at her. _Even sitting together._

"Um, ahem." She cleared her throat. "I- I've spent the past four years in this school. It's been great. And you know, they say that your friends in High School will never be your friends later in life. I happen to disagree with that-" 

There was a faint scoff beyond her. Rinoa scowled.

"-I disgaree with that. It's because there can be no one to replace my best friend, or my favorite teacher. But there are people whom you will strive to forget. Such as a first love, first heartbreak. The teacher that disgareed with everything you said. The day that seemed to never go your way. I- um-" She took a deep breath. "I suppose this is what make High School graduation so special. It's your chance to say, 'I'll never forget' and your last chance to say good-bye to people you will never see again, but feel like you had a connection with. 

"When I leave here, I will take with me memories that will stay forever. So thank you, everyone, for making this experience so special."

She smile faintly and stepped down from the stage as a few light bulbs flashed in her face and applause sounded like laughter.

"Thank you for that Rinoa. And now, for our other valedictorian, Squall Leonhart!"

Squall rolled his eyes and got up. He slauntered over to the podium and tried to not lean on it.

_What's with him?_ Rinoa thought.

"So. It's graduation. I for one, am very happy that it is." He sighed and look down. "There have been, as Rinoa said, many memories of this place. However, I don't care for them to stay with me. When I leave, I will make a new life, and hopefully, live that to the fullest."

He saw the principal glaring at him again. Fine, whatever.

"But uh- the lessons and things we learned here will definetly guide me wherever I choose to take my life." 

There was some faint applause, and a chuckle from a woman with long black hair. Rinoa thought this was probably his mother.

Squall sat back down with such force that she thought the chair was going to break. But, unfortunately, it didn't.

She sighed as the diplomas started being handed out.

Later...

Raine edged out of her seat as she saw Squall coming toward her. Almost everyone else had already left, but there they were.

"Oh Squall, I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks mom."

She embraced him in a tight hug.

"Interesting speech you had, there."

He rolled his eyes.

"I'm so sick of this high school shit. I'm heading straight for the army."

"Honey, I'm sorry-"

"No, it's alright. College is not for me."

"Maybe your father..."

"Yeah, that's where I'll probably go."

Raine drew back in surprise.

"You're actually going to Esthar to see him?"

"Where else?" He tried to make it like seem like no big deal, but his mother saw right through.

A few meters away, Rinoa saw through it, too. She remembered from 5th grade when his mother came and whispered something in his ear. Sitting next to Squall, she heard the entire thing. His father had been sent away to Esthar on army business. Squall had merely nodded, but Rinoa saw some tears in his eyes, and he refused to speak to anyone for the rest of the week. 

Squall turned around slowly and saw the girl staring at him. He scowled.

"Squall, isn't that the other valedictorian?" Raine smiled at her. "I'm Squall's mother, Raine."

"Hello...I'm Rinoa." She smiled back.

Raine straightened her back. 

"Be good, I'm going to speak to your principal and make myself look good for your sake." She winked and walked gracefully to the stage.

There was a brief silence before Rinoa broke it.

"You're going to the army?"

"........"

"That's interesting. I'm going to an arts school. I'm not sure why, though. My mom thought it would be good for me."

He noticed something.

"Where are your parents?"

"Huh? Oh, um, talking to some people, you know. They're business people. They have- business- to do....I-um..."

He decided not to touch the subject. She stopped talking, too, and instead watched Raine talking sternly to the principal while his nostrils were flaring. It was quite comical.

"Squall?"

No reply.

"You think, we'll ever see each other again?"

He waited a while before saying,

"Hell, no."

"I think so."

"Great."

"No, really, I do."

"........."

"Come on, Squall. We're both smart, we'll go far. So we'll probably see each other at some big meeting right? Just wait!"

He turned slowly and stared her in the eyes.

"Life isn't as simple as your graduation speech, Rinoa. How do you know that just because we're smart we'll go far? Naiveness takes you nowhere."

She fumed.

"Yeah? Well you're never going to be successful if you never expect anything!"

He sighed impatiently.

"Whatever. My mom coming."

Raine waved, a silent question. Squall nodded and followed her to the exit.

Rinoa sat down on the chair and waited for her parents.

They came in 4 hours.

Don't forget to drop a review if you think I should continue.


	2. A Promise of Speeches

Chapter Two

Promise of Speeches

A/n: There it is, chapter two. How many years now? You'll just have to see.

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. Almighty (not really) Square owns them.

A door banged open with force.

"OHHHHH YEEEAHHH!!!!" Someone shouted. "CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!!! GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!"

A groan came from the room.

"Get promoted, Zell?"

"You know it!" Zell gave a giant laugh and approached the desk. "So C'MON!!!! Let's PARTTYY!!!!!" He slammed his hand on the table, which shook violently. Zell tried to look innocent. 

"Hehehe, sorry man."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He yawned. It had been a long morning.

"So guess what Squall? If you don't want to celebrate with me and Irvine, you can just hear the news-" He jabbed his own chest, then winced, rubbing it affectionately. "-straight from the source itself."

"And?" Squall raised an eyebrow.

"We're gonna be workin' together! Came from the boss-man himself!"

_Boss man? Ugh...that idiot formally known as father._

"Is that all?" 

"Well....yeah...I guess...BUT AREN'T YOU EXCITED!!!" Zell jumped up and down like a chicken with it's head cut off.

_No wonder people call him chicken-wuss_.

"I'm glad to see you are. Now, since you're here. I need you to deliver these to Dr. Odine. He wanted-"

"Squall?! I just got promoted! Can't you at least be happy for your best friend?"

_ Is that what Zell is? My best friend? What a joke._

"Ok. That's great. How's this. I'll try to make it to wherever you and Irvine are going tonight. Is that good enough for you?"

"Yeah, it's great!"

"Ok, now, get these files to Dr. Odine and tell him, 'Hell, no.'"

_Hmm? I feel a little deja-vu..._

"Isn't that a little harsh man? Cause I could ju-"

_Did I say that before, well, obviously, but...man I feel strange...._

"-Squall? You listening? Hellooooooo?" Zell snapped two fingers in front of his face and Squall flinched.

"Yeah, whatever. Now, get out, please, I have work to do."

"Tch! Workaholic. You're only 23 man." Zell jumped out of the large office.

_Workaholic. Yeah, maybe. Who cares._

"Zell? Squall's not here!" A man with long auburn hair yelled over the loud club music.

"So? He said he'd be here! Just give him time, man!"

"ZELL!?! Did you even tell him where we were going?!?"

"Uh...yeah! Sure I did. We're at Clububonga right?"

"Are you crazy man? That club is in Timber! Not to mention it was closed down 4 years ago! We're at Club Esthar!"

"What? I knew that! That's why I didn't tell Squall- oh...."

Irvine Kinneas shook his head. Zell was a natural at being stupid. And he really _was_ happy for the poor guy. Happy that he had gotten what he'd been searching for 4 years, militial stability. And Irvine? He chuckled slightly to himself. There had been a time when he had considered joining the prestigious army to make his father, who wanted it for him, proud. But after 2 years of basic training in Galbadia, he had shamefully ran away and came to Esthar. Now, he was just a mechanic. And a lousy one at that.

There was a plopping sound as someone sat down next to him. Irvine turned slowly.

"Hey." A redhead winked at him, leaning forward as much as she could to show her cleavage. "Interested? I'm a 300 gil per night kinda girl."

_Oooo....foxy lady._

"Oooo....foxy lady."

"Glad to see we're on the same page." She winked. "I've got somewhere I-" She stopped and smirked. "-need to be- out back. Care to join me?"

"Would I _ever_ turn down an invitation?"

She giggled.

"I'll see ya..."

Irvine took a deep breath in and grinned. Tonight was his chance to get lucky, whatever the 'cost'. He grabbed Zell's shoulder.

"Hey hey hey! Don't touch me man!"

Irvine sighed impatiently.

"If Squall comes, tell him hi. Because-" He straightened his hat and cleared his throat. "Duty calls."

"Tch! Whatever, man. Go do your thing. Just don't get me involved."

"Like you'll ever be invited!" Irvine chuckled and walked out, his boots clicking against the plastic floor in mock laughter.

Zell narrowed his eyes and stood up so fast he almost knocked the table over.

"Friggin' hell...."

Squall tapped his pencil against the new table that was just brought in, testing it. It was more like testing his patience. His joke of a father was supposed to come in 25 minutes ago. But, as always, he was very very late.

The young man leaned back in his chair and heaved a heavy sigh. Joining the military was a smart move, he was sure of that. Nothing else would drive him like this ever would. Always thinking about where he was going to be tomorrow and the work that had to be done today took his mind off the 'simple' things of life, as Irvine called it.

There was a knock on the door, a brief pause, and someone banged in almost as loudly as Zell.

"Hey son!" Laguna tripped over the mat at the doorway.

"Hello."

The both stared at each other a bit before Laguna came over and sat on a chair directly across from Squall.

"Sorry I'm late. You'll NEVER guess what I got!"

"A new cat?" Squall sighed.

"No! Of course not! A letter from Ellone!" 

At this his son looked up with a faint interest.

"I knew that would get your attention!" Laguna gaffawed and Squall winced at the sound. 

"So what's the big news?"

"She's getting married!"

Ellone was his older sister whom he had not seen in 10 years. She had immediately moved to Centra upon graduation to take care of the environment and help the endangered animals there. In fact, she had helped set up a base-type town for all the new members that were coming in. Squall had never been there, since he didn't care much for helping the great Nature. However, she wrote every few months, describing her life and new people she met. Well, of course she would get married eventually. Squall had heard that all of the married couples eventually settled down in the small town, which weren't many, as far as he knew.

"That's....great?"

Laguna rolled his eyes.

"She just got engaged a month ago-" _And she's telling us NOW? Can't__ she communicate online like normal people? _"And there's really no set date yet. But she DOES want us to join her in planning the wedding!"

_Me, plan a wedding. Yeah, right._

"Maybe I'll just visit when the wedding arrives. I don't really like planning things like Weddings."

"But you're my top protocol commander!"

"So?"

The matter was over.

"I'm happy for my sister. I am. And I'll be sure to visit her when the time comes."

His father's face fell, when suddenly came up 2 seconds later.

_Idiot._

"Look, I'll talk to your mother. She'll be able to convince you."

_ No, I don't think so._

"Whatever."

"Get up sleepy-head!" A deep voice called right into her ear.

"ACK! Whosit?" A black haired woman in her early twenties waved her arms around until she found herself smacking someone in the face.

"Your loving husband, _dear_."

He laughed and got up from on top of her.

"You're going to be late if you don't get up."

"Selphie can wait for me. She's been used to it for 17 years..." She murmured groggily.

"That one? No, I doubt it. In high school, she probably blew a fog horn in your ear or something. Come on Rinoa, didn't you tell me you had some sort of important appointment today?"

That shot her straight up.

"OH!!! I can't believe I almost FORGOT!" Rinoa jumped out of bed in an instant, knocking over her table lamp, which fell at her feet, missing her big toe by centimeters.

"I'm the Palm Pilot you never had, hon."

She mock glared at him.

"Yeah, that's only cause YOU never run out of battery."

"I don't think _now_ is the time to test that."

She chuckled.

"Don't get your hopes up."

  


  


  


  
A/N: So there is chapter two. Hmm? Rinny is engaged? Well, it obviously looks like it! No Rinoa is not Ellone in genetic make-up.

FloralBlackMoon: A Mary Sue is someone whom the author makes up. A cliched original character. She is beatiful, and tends to show up when the heroine is either dead VERY suddenly, or the author made some stupid excuse to break the two up. Mary Sue is very crucial to the plot. Very, and the hero falls deeply in love with her and forgets almost all about the Heroine. Not to mention Mary Sue's character is suspiciously like the author... Her male counter-part is Gary Stu.

Sounds like (except for the last two points) a Quall.

I hope I don't have to duck flames for that comment, since if you are reading this you heeded the SQUIONA in the summary.  
And I don't think there is going to be a love triangle, maybe though.  


Don't Forget to Review if you think I should continue. 


	3. One Day in Your Life

Chapter Three

One Day in Your Life

A/N: Yah, chapter no.3. More focused on Rinoa.  


  


  


Selphie Tilmitt sighed happily. It was a beautiful spring day, and all of the windows in her car were open, allowing the sweet scent of flowers to flow in.

"Ack! Selphie! All this wind is blowing all my papers away!" A woman next to her complained.

"Rinny! Come on, don't you love the smell of spring?"

"Not as much as I value sorting the papers for a job I'm going to hopefully get!"

Selphie turned and smiled at her best friend.

"Don't worry! You'll be great. I know how good you are with pets."

"Yeah." Rinoa frowned uncertainly. "Well, at least we'll work together!"

_Maybe, I hope so._  


"Yep! That'll be sooooo cool!" Selphie giggled. "Just imagine. In a couple of years, we'll both be the owners of Timber's Pet Shop-"

"-except we'd change it to Rinoa and Selphie."

"Selphie and Rinoa!"

"Please, don't flatter yourself!"

They burst out in laughter while an old woman in the car beside them gave them the evil eye. Unbeknownst to this, they continued.

"And then, you and Zone will have little babies. And their dogs will be Angelo's children!"

Rinoa blushed furiously.

"I think it's a little early for that Selphie."

_REALLY early for that._  


"Oh, come on. You two love each other, not to mention I'll be an aunt!"

"Aunt Selphie? I'd be scared."

"Hey!" Selphie pouted. "And anyway, where is Zone? Didn't he say he'd been coming to your interview?"

"Yeah, but he had a change of plans. Last night-"

"Hehe."

"Stop it Selph! Anyway, last night he kept complaining and saying that he felt horrible. He went to the hospital this morning."

Selphie gasped. Was something wrong with her brother?

"It's okay. I'm pretty sure he just has the flu or something. I had it two weeks ago."

"Yeah...you're right!"

They pulled into the small parking lot of Timber's Pet Shop. Rinoa took a deep breath.

"Here we go!" 

  


  


  


Squall dropped his cigarette on the clear road and crushed it with the back of his foot.

_Even the air here feels fake. You can't have a decent smoke without feeling claustrophobic._

"Squall!" Someone called behind him. He turned around and saw his mother running up the alley. "What are you doing here? I've been looking all over?"

"I just had a smoke." He shrugged.

Raine sighed.

"I wish you wouldn't, Squall."

"Hmm."

"I don't know why I let you get into that awful habit. I should've seen it when it was coming."

_You're right about that._

"It's okay. It makes me feel not so stressed."

"You don't have to say that."

She leaned against the wall with him and they both stood there for 10 minutes or so.

"Did Dad make you come here and talk to me?"

"About Ellone? Yes. I agree with-"

"Him, I know."

She turned slightly to face him, and even though she was a head shorter, Raine's face showed that she clearly had the upper hand.

"Squall, it's not like I'm asking you to go there tomorrow. But I'm sure your sister would really like it if you went, maybe in a few months? I mean, why do you not want to go so much? It can't be so bad."

_You don't understand._

"Do you want to tell me why?" She rested a hand on his arm. "Something's wrong, isn't it?"

Squall sighed impatiently.

"No, everything's fine. Let's talk about this some other time. You should go see Dad."

He shrugged off her hand on his arm and walked slowly out of the narrow alley. Slow enough so that, if she wanted to, she could stop him. But they both knew she wouldn't.

  
  


Rinoa sat down in the small waiting room. Surrounding her were mothers and children carrying pets on their lap. These were the people who filled up the parking meters.

"You nervous?" Selphie whispered in her ear.

"You ask me this NOW?"

A plump woman came out of the door marked OFFICE and walked over to where Rinoa was sitting.

"Rinoa Lows? Is that you?"

"Yes, I'm her."

The woman smiled warmly at her.

"I'm Marjorie Smith. The owner of the shop. I hope you don't mind waiting a while. We're kind of jammed right now."

"It's all right." 

"And Selphie?"

"Yes ma'am, I'm right on it!" 

Selphie jumped up from her chair and winked at Rinoa.

"Just relax. Read some magazines or something."

"Okay, thanks."

Rinoa leaned back comfortably in her chair.

_They should make all chairs the way the are at the pet shop. _

She stretched her arm and took a magazine from the rack on the far side of the wall.

"Political Times. Huh."

_Yawn yawn double snore. But I guess the only other magazines are pets and parenting._

She also noticed a very professional looking woman next to her was reading the same thing. 

_Might as well make myself look good._

Rinoa flipped open the magazine. On the front page was a picture of- who else? Her parents. 

"Another reelection..."

The woman beside her looked up.

"Are you reading about President Caraway?"

Rinoa blushed.

"Um, yes."

"Seems like a nice man. I wouldn't mind voting for him again."

_Why would you do that?_

"Excuse me?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, did I say that out loud?"

The woman chuckled.

"I'm Xu."

"I'm Rinoa. Nice to meet you."

"Rinoa huh? I heard Marjorie saying that you were looking for a job here, if you don't mind my eavesdropping."

"It's okay." She shrugged. "You like Political Times?"

"Actually..." Xu turned a little red. "I heard some reporter had finally managed to catch up with that hot guy from Esthar."

"Huh?"

_In Political Times? Give me a break._

"You don't know?" Xu flipped through the pages furiously until she found a picture of a young man outside a huge building. "Aha! There he is."

Rinoa took the magazine and raised an eyebrow.

"A looker, am I right?" Xu smiled.

"Yeah..."

_I'll be damned..._

  
A/n: BAD BAD NEWS!!!! Next week evil person will be home, and I probably won't be able to update. I'll try as hard as I can to get a chapter up maybe tomorrow. If not, you'll have to wait until NEXT NEXT monday, and if not...  
Hoo boy...  
Don't worry, though. I'll find a way._  
Gem #1  
_

  
  
  



	4. You Must be Delusional

Chapter Four

You Must be Delusional  


  


A/N: This chapter is kinda short, I hope it's enough to satisfy, 'cause I'm sneaking on the net right now to post it. And sorry, no Rinoa. But I wanted to write something good to follow up Rinoa's scene in the last chapter and that'll take some more time than 1 day.  


  


"So anyway, I was just walking down the street, normal as can be, when I saw this meowing sound by my leg! Of course I bent down to see what it was. You know what they say, you're always sure what you'll find."

"Don't you mean you're never sure what you'll find?" Squall rolled his eyes dramatically. His mother smacked his arm.

"I didn't raise my boy to be like this!" She smiled.

Laguna ignored them and continued his story.

_Man, this is so boring. I really should've gone with Irvine tonight. Maybe it's not too late._

"Dad? I just remembered, it's Zell's birthday today."

"Really...?" Laguna looked confused. "But I thought-"

"Yeah, uh, me too." Squall pushed back his chair, but Raine held it forward, crushing his legs.

"What the hell-?"

"You're staying RIGHT HERE mister."

_Dammit._

_  
  
_"Zell? Have you ever been in love?" Irvine sighed dreamily as he watched Ms. Legs walk past.

Zell made a phbt! noise.

"I think you've had too much to drink, man."

"I'm fine. It's great to be here, Zell. I haven't been to Deling City in such a long time..."

"What? You're getting delusional again..."

"I don't know what you're talking about Zell. It's great to be here, Zell. I'm in love."

Irvine held a dazy smile as he approached Ms. Legs.

"Hey darlin', how you feelin' on this lovely night in Deling?"

Zell shook his head in amusement.

"Huh?" She tilted her head to the side, a sure sign of stupidity. Or at least, according to what Squall had said.

"You know...you, me, the stars, falling everywhere. Just like your hair..."

The girl raised an eyebrow in disgust and walked off. Irvine frowned, his body swaying uneasily.

"See Zell? It's all your fault, we should've stayed in Esthar..."

"I'm not so sure about that, Irvine, we ARE in Esthar."

"No, we're not. We're in Deling. Cause remember how Squall gave you that vacation and we went to Deling together and I picked up a buncho of chicks? And we came to this club!"

Some people next to them were staring.

"Irvine, you need to go home? I could call you a lift."

"No! I'm perfectly...fine...in fact, I feel better than ever....

And the next thing everyone knew, another person had passed out on the floor at Club Esthar.

Zell sniggered.

"And they say the drinks here aren't poisoned. Thank Hyne alchohol has never touched my mouth!"

  


  


Dinner was finally over, and Squall was sitting in his room, reading a magazine. A knock on the door roused him from his thoughts.

"Who is it?"

"Your father."

_Ugh._

"Come in." He sighed and put down his magazine, turning in his chair to face the door.

Laguna scratched his head nervously.

"Uh, hey Squall."

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Why?"

Squall groaned inwardly.

"Nothing. Why did you come in?"

_That's it, be direct and get this over with._

"Well, it's nothing important, but- I found this cute-"

"That's okay Dad, I don't need a date."

_What a nightmare. My father setting me up._

Laguna laughed and shook his head.

"No, it's not that."

"Then what?"

"It seems like you need some more company then Zell and Irvine-"

"No, they're fine."

"-so I went to the animal shelter and-"

_Animals- wait-_  


"You WHAT?!?"

Squall stood up so fast in his chair that it fell over.

"Dad, I don't like animals."

_They blow._

"Squall, you're going to LOVE this one. It's the cutest little doggie-"

_Dogs blow. Cats are better. But I don't like cats either. Oh what am I saying? I must've had too much wine._

"Lemme show you."

Laguna disappeared to the left the of the door for a moment and brought back a little brown and white thing in his arms.

"Look! A little puppy! Isn't it cute?"

Squall slapped his forhead.

"No, I don't need a pet."

"It's not a pet, it's a companion."

"What's the difference?" 

Laguna sighed.

"Listen, this is a present. Just enjoy it, your mother and I searched forever to find a puppy you would like."

"Well, I don't-"

_I shouldn't make this into a bigger deal._

"Whatever."

"Great!" Laguna beamed and set the puppy on the floor. "I'll come by in the morning to give some instructions on how to take care of it. Good night!" He bounded happily out of the room.

_How old is he, ten?_

Squall shook his head and picked the dog up.

"What's your name?" 

It whimpered in reply.

"You don't like me either? Good. Great, I'm talking to a dog." He sighed impatiently. "And your name will be-"

Squall picked his magazine up off the floor. On the cover was some sports guy. It said ANGELO STRIKES BACK.

"Angelo."

Angelo whimpered again, and Squall rubbed the dog's neck.

_Angelo. I wonder if it's even a boy...who cares._

  


  


A/N: This is probably gonna be the last you hear from me for a week, unless I sneak on again. I hope you liked this chapter, I spent a nice amount of time today on it (considering it was only a day :( )

Don't forget to drop me a line. (review)  


_  
_


	5. Through the Keyhole

Just Wait

Chapter Five

Through the Keyhole

A/N: Well, after a week's delay, I got chapter five. I hope you enjoy.

Zone opened his front door softly, watching his wife napping peacefully on the couch. He smiled and walked up to it, kneeling in front of her face

"Eugh..." She groaned.

"Hey Rinoa." He whispered.

Rinoa opened one eye groggily and sighed.

"Hey Zone...when did you get home?"

"Just a few minutes ago. How was your day?"

"It was good. I got to take care of a cute little kitty."

"I'm happy for you."

Zone smoothed her bangs away from her forehead and kissed it.

"Thanks." She swung her legs over the couch. "Sorry I was asleep, it's been a hectic day."

"Yeah, same here."

"Really?" Rinoa yawned, stretching her arms into the stuffy living room.

"I guess. What are we eating?"

"Take-out again, I hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't."

She frowned at his expression.

"If you say so..."

_I wonder what's up with him..._

"Is that your new friend, Squall?" Zell joked. Squall responded by grunting and shoving his friend lightly, but Zell fell to the floor, anyway.

"I'm taking her to the vet over by the Shopping Arcade." 

"Oh really?" Zell stood up and brushed himself off. "What's her name?"

"Angelo."

Zell leaned over and picked Angelo up.

"Hey Angelo, are you little doggy?"

Angelo barked happily.

"Where'd you get it, Squall? Didn't take you for much of a dog person."

"....."

"Was it your mom?"

"No, my dad. He wanted me to have a 'companion'."

"Well, Angelo is awesome. Cute little puppy..." Zell nuzzled his nose into Angelo's neck, and the dog barked happily.

"I'm glad you two like each other." Squall rolled his eyes. "But knowing my dad, the Angelo could have rabies..."

"-the hell?!" Zell set down Angelo with a thump. "Man, are you crazy!?!?!?!"

Squall almost chuckled.

"Zell, you really ARE an idiot." He shook his head and tightened his hold on Angelo's leash before tugging the little puppy away to Squall's car.

"Huh?"

Rinoa ate her noodles quietly, watching Zone, who kept sighing and staring at the clock.

"Are you late for something?" She asked.

"What? No."

"Okay."

_I wonder what happened?_"

"Zone? Is everything all right? You seem to be- distracted."

He sighed again, it was really starting to get on her nerves.

"I'll be fine."

Rinoa frowned.

"If something is bothering you, just say it. What? Do you want me to cook for you?"

"It would be _nice..._" He set down his chopsticks and leaned back in the wooden chair.

Rinoa was almost seething.

"Well, excuse me, but I'm not exactly Mary Sue Housewife. I have a job, and- I don't even know how to cook very well at all! Or have you forgotten that?"

Zone rolled his eyes.

"I'm not condemning you for having a job. It's nice to have a wife that cares about her life. But can't you just take a few cooking classes down at the community college? I'm sure-"

But before he got to finish, he flinched violently as Rinoa suddenly pushed back her chair, and it toppled to the floor. She seemed mildly surprised at the latter but her fury ignored it almost immediately.

"For you information, _dear_, I HAVE graduated from college. And guess what? I really don't feel like going back, especially to one where the only people in it are at YOUR level of intelligence."

"My- are you saying I'm STUPID?"

"Well, gee, I don't know." Rinoa bit her lip to stop from crying. "What do you think?"

She jerked sharply left and stepped into the family room, following the path until she groped the doorknob of the front door.

"Rinoa- you know what?"

Rinoa whirled around.

"No, I don't. And I suggest you just save it Zone." 

And with that, she slammed the door behind her. 

Zone coughed as a little ceiling dust fell on his face.

"What the- damn it...."

Rinoa sobbed quietly as she headed down the street. All of the houses looked exactly like hers. Small and pathetic.

_What happened to my life?  
_ She was supposed to be the 'next big thing'. Even her mother, who rarely paid any attention to her had said so. Dreams come true a lot easier when you've got connections. That was what her father had told her.

_So why aren't I famous? Why am I stuck in suburban Timber, trying as hard as I can to be happy?  
Rinoa Caraway, famous singer. It would've looked so good. Except maybe I would've changed my name. Caraway...hmm..maybe I would've gotten married to someone else, too. Someone REALLY handsome, and wherever we went, our outfits would match. Everyone would talk about us...and we'd be happy._

Zone. She suddenly remembered. Was she happy with Zone? Well, it certainly seemed like it to other people. And to her. Sometimes.

_He's always so...demanding. Always telling me what's good for me. Sure, sometimes it's true, but if it hadn't been for him, maybe I would've gotten that record deal.._

Memories of that awful and wonderful day came into her head. She and Zone had been dating for a year and a half, and he was going to transfer to Timber. They had cried and complained over it, but Rinoa hadn't wanted to move. Of course, Zone had convinced her, and she had told her friend Quistis to please call the record company considering her demo and say that she was withdrawing it.

Regret had washed over her like spring rain on the train to Timber, but Rinoa kept silent. Zone was excited, and she naturally felt happier than she thought she should.

_I wonder where Quistis is now. It's only been a year. Maybe she's still trying to finish her novel. Maybe she'll be famous. Maybe I'll be, too. One of these days._

It started to drizzle, and Rinoa cursed inwardly. She had walked pretty far from her house, and there was no way she was going back tonight, anyway.

_Selphie lives too far away. _

Rinoa put her hands in her pockets, sighed, and started the trek to a small hotel at the end of the street.

  


  
A/N: Hmm...the plot thickens. I hope. 

Don't forget to drop me a review if you want the next chapter sooner. Trust me. Since I have school next week.  



	6. Stars in Her Sky

Just Wait

Chapter Six

Stars in her Sky

A/N: Sorry about the long delay. But I have had no time whatsoever.   
Enjoy chapter six! They are getting closer and closer to meeting ;)  


A Few Months Later....

A man around his mid-twenties exited a small but convenient car. He stretched and groaned, looking down at the desert he was so fortunate to park on.

"Having trouble, Squall?" A voice called out from the car.

"Not really, no. Just wanted to get out and stretch a little."

"Hmm."

The car door opened and a woman with short brown hair came out, shading her eyes from the heavy sun with one hand.

"Damn, it's pretty hot out here."

"Sure is."

"You sure you don't want any water?"

"No, we're almost there." He replied professionally.

The woman giggled.

"Honestly Squall, driving me to Winhill single handedly was very sweet of you to do, but you don't have to take it so seriously!"

Squall frowned.

"Whatever. Look, I'm sure everyone is waiting for us."

_I'm also sure that it was a bad idea to drive to Winhill from Deling._

"Yeah, they probably are, but- let's rest here a while, eh little bro?"

He didn't reply, just sat down on the soft sand.

"Sooo...you interested to hear who I invited to the wedding?"

"Lemme guess....all your high school, middle school, and elementary school friends, as well as all of their families." He rolled his eyes and dug into his pocket for a box of Malboros.

Ellone sighed.

"Squall, why do you always smoke when I'm around?" She eyed the Malboro monster on the box suspiciously. They appeared once in a while around Esthar, and when they did, tobacco companies rushed to the scene to kill it. Apparently, the chemicals from one Malboro was enough for 500,000 cigarettes. But Ellone knew the demand was far worse than that number.

"I don't think it's the smoke that bothers you." He shrugged and lit it pocketing the lighter. "I'm not stupid, Ellone, I know you don't want endangered monsters, but seriously, they're Malboros, they're everywhere in that forest by Trabia. Like- little ant colonies."

She could tell her little brother was trying in his special way to cheer her up, and Ellone appreciated that.

"Okay, I guess. But what about the ones around Esthar?" She hugged her knees to her chest. "Remember how Wedge and I were always talking about how it's not about the animals being endangered, it's the habitat they live in, and-"

Ellone sighed.

"And that's what's important."

Squall nodded slowly, taking a deep drag of his cigarette and looking at the horizon which blurred slightly due to the heat. His sister shifted slightly so that her back was against the car door. 

"You know Squall, if you could've seen my face when I heard you weren't going to college, you would've probably gotten more mad than you got when you received my letter. I know that maybe I haven't set a very good example as far as education and family values go, but I want you to know- before I get married and raise my own family- that I'm sorry for any disillusions you may have had when I left for Centra. I'm also sorry for you know- not being there for so long. I just-"

"It's okay." He placed his free hand on hers and shook his head. "I never blamed you for that shit."

They sat there silently until Squall threw his cigarette on the ground, stood up, smooshed it with his foot and headed back in the car.

  


Rinoa licked her lips softly, tasting the pudding she was making for dessert tonight. Chocolate was pure heaven in her book.

A timer beeped impatiently to her left, and Rinoa jumped up involuntarily, cursing the stain on her apron.

"Dammit!" She turned off the stove and jumped back to the table.

A brief chuckle came from the doorway.

"Yep, you always did have a knack for spilling things Rinoa."

She smirked.

"Thank you so much Zone. Your poor wife making dinner for a grand party tonight, and you, laughing you ass off. I feel so...honored."

Zone walked up and kissed her forehead.

"I appreciate you, wifey. Very very much."

"Hmm...."

"I do!" 

Rinoa giggled.

"If you say so! Now, I'm going to go upstairs and change. Why don't you-" She poked his chest softly. "Take the pie from the oven and set it by the counter. Then go take a shower. The guests'll be here in two hours!"

She slipped her apron over her head and onto Zone's, and then bounded up the stairs to their bedroom.

It was surprising, to say the least, that Zone had gotten that promotion he was waiting for. She had also gotten a job at the local mall. With that money, they bought a new house. And now, all of their friends were coming to check it out.

But there had been one problem.

Rinoa thought she might be pregnant.

She had missed her period by 4 weeks now. Rinoa didn't want to go to the clinic to make sure. She hadn't even told anyone.

_I need a damn vacation from life._

  


  


"I really appreciate you coming here early, Squall." Ellone hopped out of the car and started for the stairs that led into the main square of Winhill.

Squall shrugged in a no-big-deal way.

"I wanted to see how everything with you was. And anyway, dad thought I needed a vacation from work."

"Yeah, well, you do!"

"Whatever."

He opened the trunk and took out his suitcase and her duffel bag.

"So how long until the wedding you think?"

Ellone shrugged, leaning on the railing.

"Probably a month or two." She grinned. "You think you're ready to stay that long?"

"After 13 years of living with you..." He bounded up the stairs. "I think I'm ready for anything.

  


Pretty and relaxing classical music played in the background as Rinoa walked around her living room, talking to family friends. Her parents couldn't make it, as usual. But Selphie was here, jumping around excitedly and talking about some guy she met the other week.  


Rinoa smiled at everyone, danced with anyone who asked, making sure to smile at Zone in the meanwhile.

Yes, it was a beautifully perfect night. 

"Hey Rinoa, you listening? I was just saying..." Selphie's voice faded into the background as Rinoa kept smiling.

Beautiful. The sky was just like at her high school graduation. She had sat in that metal chair and counted the stars until her parents came. Rinoa had counted 540. 

_I'll count them again one day._

"Rinoa?" She heard Zone. Her vision felt blurry.

"RINOA!"

Five hundred and forty stars in the sky...

A/N: Welll.....  
I'm not going to be able to update for a week or so, again.   
So please review, because I wasn't going to type another chapter due to endless amounts of work begging to be done. But your reviews made me clench my teeth and type!  
Review!  



	7. Your Local Channel

Just Wait

By Gem #1  


Chapter Seven

Your Local Channel

A/N: Whoo! Another chapter. Don't worry, I'm not going to complain and say my fingers hurt, cause I type as fast as I talk (....you decide). Anyway, the drama builds...dundundun -_-;;  
  
  
Rinoa opened her eyes slowly, groaning at the bright light. 

"You're awake!" 

Someone was saying something... 

"Rinoa?" 

She tried to get up, but felt an arm on hers. 

"Just relax." 

That voice... it was unfamiliar

"I'm...am I in the hospital?" Rinoa managed to squeak out.

There was a brief pause on the other person's part.

"Yes, you most certainly are. Here, why don't you try and open your eyes fully."

"Ok."

Rinoa winced at the light once again before her eyes focused on the woman next to her bedside.

She was standing straight up, with glasses perching on her nose, and her long black hair was in a bun on the top of her head.

"Now, you want to tell me what's going on here?" She frowned.

"I'm-" Rinoa licked her dry lips. "I mean I thought- or am I--?"

Neither of them spoke for what seemed like eternity to Rinoa. She heard the clock on the wall tick 10 times before letting out a cry.

"I thought I was pregnant." She whispered softly.

The doctor bit her lip.

"Then we'll have to run a pregnancy test. Would you like to talk to your husband about this?"

Zone. He didn't even know...

"Um, probably not now. You know, not until I'm- sure."

The doctor frowned at her, but didn't say anything.

"If you wish..."

Rinoa blinked three times at her like a baby and clutched the sheets so tightly she felt her hands go numb.

_What am I going to do?_

  


  


Ellone Leonhart was on the phone, like she always was. Talking to one of Wedge's cousins, Squall thought. 

_This is the biggest nightmare..._

He leaned back against the couch and flicked through the channels on the TV mindlessly. Nothing was good on, naturally. Ellone didn't have cable, it was too expensive. Just the local channel. Yep, just one channel. And it never showed anything remotely interesting, of course, just weather reports and who was the local hero of the day. 

After 3 weeks here, he noticed that the heroes of the day seemed to cycle in a system.

"Squall?"

Squall turned around and saw Wedge there, looking slightly nervous. He didn't understand that. The guy was about 7 years older than him, but constantly wanted to prove that he was worthy for Ellone.

".....mm."

Well, it wasn't like it was going to be a simple task.

"Uh, there's someone at the door for you."

_What?!_

"Who?" Squall narrowed his eyes. 

"Some guy with long hair and a weird accent."

"Oh."

He got up and walked over to the doorway.

"Don't worry, it's just a friend of mine from Esthar."

"Oh! That's it!" Wedge looked relieved. "Um, I thought it was military personnel or something..."

The younger man raised an eyebrow.

_Whatever._

Squall opened the small door, which creaked softly. Just as he thought, Irvine Kinneas, now fully decked in the cowboy gear he always wore on casual day at the shop, was standing there grinning.

"Surprise Squall!" He smiled.

_This is the part where I shout or stay like this in shock._

"What are you doing here?" Squall frowned.

"See, like, Zell told me where you went, and I just got a 2 month vacation cause they're rebuilding the shop... So I um..." Irvine scratched the back of his neck nervously, shifting his weight from foot to foot. This was the part he was dreading.

"Yes?"

_Please don't tell me he did something stupid like--_

"I moved out of my apartment building 'cause I'm kinda- uh- broke and...hehe...so I'm going to...live here...now.....?"

_I knew it._

"No."

"But-"

"Irvine, go back to Esthar and live with Zell. I really do not need-"

"Squall?"

There were some footsteps behind him. Ellone had gotten off the phone.

"Who is it? Your friend?"

Irvine smirked, sensing his last chance, and bowed to Ellone.

"This is Squall's famous sister. You're even lovelier in person."

"Huh? Oh..uh..."

_Well, thank god Wedge just went to the bathroom._

"And I must say, Squall is just being such a spoilsport!"

"Is he now?" Ellone grinned at Squall's expression, which clearly showed his disdain.

_This is just great..._

  


Rinoa leaned back softly on her bed. Zone was at work, before checking that she was absolutely all right for maybe the 1000th time since her stay at the hospital. 

It was when she had found out the ugly truth.

_Shit shit shit... why is this happening to me?_

The doctor had warned her to tell Zone soon, if she wanted to have an abortion or anything drastic.

_Drastic? I don't WANT a baby. There's not even a choice on my part. Now, I just have to summon up enough courage to do this without telling Zone...but...I know he wants kids._

Yep, Zone had always talked about filling up their house with children, and Selphie had bounced up and down in anticipation whenever they talked about it. It was clear that the two siblings adored little kids.

_I'm not _that _different from them. I like little kids. But I'm too young for my little kid. I need time. But Zone would never let me go through with this._

She could almost see him jumping with joy when she told him. But what about when he heard she wasn't going to have it?

Rinoa got up and rubbed the area of her stomach softly.

_What am I going to do with you?_

She walked over to her computer desk and took the address book from it.

_Trepe...Quistis... There..._

Rinoa pressed her index finger firmly on the slot. She knew that Quistis probably didn't have the same phone number but maybe her cell phone or e-mail...

_I'll call her right after this is all over. And I'll be damned if it isn't as soon as possible._

Yeah, she'd call Quistis. See what she was doing. Maybe take a break from this life. Let Zone collect his thoughts.

And Selphie, she'd definitely understand, Rinoa thought. She was her best friend, and had been for as long as her life started being important. 

_But what if they don't understand? And never like you again? What if Zone gets so mad he wants divorce?_

_And why does it seem not so important anymore?_

Rinoa touched her reflection wistfully.

She had made up her mind.

_When I married Zone, I promised to stay true to myself no matter what. That I wasn't going to be the normal housewife._

Rinoa knew it was time to stay true to that promise.

  
  
A/N: Tune in to see the next chapter which will hopefully come out the next week if lady luck and my muses (::cough::) are on my side.

Thanks a whole bunch to everyone who reviewed, you guys make my day. No, really, you do. _;

But even so, I don't have time to type out personal comments.... since I'm not on the internet ::slaps forehead::

P.S. I know you want my chapters to be longer (believe me, the feeling is mutal) but you know, when you have TWO DAYS to type this (one day type, next day revise) I feel more dread than inspiration. But uh...just look at all the people who write short chapters for a living!!! Um... _  


Please review or send me an e-mail at

geminigirlz212@hotmail.com   
OR  
yp_6441@yahoo.com (whichever sounds better)

Review!!!   


  
  



	8. Rinoa Part 1

Just Wait

By Gem #1  


Chapter Eight

Rinoa (Part 1)

A/N: Sorry about the delay sort of..

Anyway, if you're reading this before the first chapters, shame on you! But anyway, enjoy!

There was a slight jingling as a hand hastily turned the lock to her apartment. The woman stepped in gracefully and pulled her shoulder bag over her head.

A slight beeping came from her answering machine.

Quistis Trepe sighed and tried to ignore it as she plopped down on her couch. It had been, as usual, a terribly long day. She was a student teacher at Balamb Middle School, teaching a bunch of rowdy 7th graders what X= was.

She put her hand to her forhead and squinted at the red button, then smashed it using her other hand. It beeped one more time, and a woman's voice was heard.

_You have TWO new messages_

It clicked once more, and Quistis recongnized her supervisor's voice.

_"Ms. Trepe? I've got your reports. Just wanted to let you know that I hope we'll still meet for dinner and discuss this later in the week. I will contact you later."_

She moaned. The strange guy who had a big crush on her. Well, Quistis knew that she either had to play along or get a bad evaluation.

_"This is Balamb Dental. Just calling to confirm your 1:00 appointment tomorrow. Thank you."_

Quistis sat up and grabbed her TV remote when another beeping came from her bag. 

_Damn, I never catch a break, do I?_

She dug in and found her cell phone that finally got an answering machine on it after about two years of putting it off. She pushed NEW button, and heard a slight cackling of static before a familiar voice showed up.

_"Um, Quistis? Sorry I missed you. __This is Rinoa, I hope you remember me, haha... Um, I wanted to talk to you about something- important. Really really important. So can you please give me a call back when you get the chance? Thanks. My number is 886-722-6543, uh, okay, please call me back as soon as you can... bye._

Quistis froze, her hand clutching her cell phone. It had only been a year, and yet, it seemed like forever since she and the free spirited girl had been good friends. After Rinoa had left to get married, they hadn't spoken, not even at her wedding, which Quistis didn't make it to due to work.

_I guess she thought I was lying...?_

Well, it didn't matter now. Rinoa sounded distressed. Something horrible may have happened...  
_Then why did she call _**me**_?_

  


**  
Rinoa**

I walked slowly out my kitchen, watching carefully and checking if Zone was anywhere nearby. I spotted his napping with his head in a thick book in the living room. Okay, so the escape was going to be a bit harder than I thought. It seemed as if every day was a terrible chore of getting out of the house so that Zone would not see me. But this time, it was permanent. 

Quistis was out back with my suitcase that I had snuck over the night before. And in my front pocket were two letters. One for Selphie and one for Zone, filled with crap like- I hope you understand, and I'm sorries. And the truth was, I was pretty sad about leaving, but everything here was just not great for _me_ anymore. Every day I would wake up with dread and rub my stomach, hoping that Zone had already left for work. He never even suspected anything, which was definetely disheartening.

I took the letters out and placed them on the dining room table, then tip-toed softly out of the living room and opened the door quietly. It creaked.

_Shit._

But good ol' Zone had not moved, just kept on snoring. I almost sighed in relief as I closed the door behind me. I ran over my small patch of lawn. Quistis was there in her car, waiting patiently, just like she always did, and parked inconspicuiously on the other side of the street.

I sprinted over and opened the passenger door.

"You ready?" She said calmly.

"Um, yeah, I think so." I whispered back. 

"Ok then." Quistis took one last look at my house, but I kept my head straight forward. Who knows what I might do if I saw Zone looking out the window?

"Let's just go. I want to get out of here as fast as I can."

She looked worried.

"If you say so Rinoa..."

  


  


We kept on driving, and I closed my eyes as we got closer and closer to the train station. The car had been mostly silent for the half an hour we had been in it, and Quistis kept shifting her gaze towards me, looking concerned. But I always avoided it. I guess she knew everything about the baby, though.

"So."

I glanced at her quickly.

"Yes?" 

Quistis moved around uncomfortably for a few moments.

"We're uh- not heading to Balamb. Mainly because I had to take a vacation to come get you, and also because I was going to be on vacation at this time anyway..."

"Oh. I'm sorry..."

So I ruined her vacation. Great, just great.

"No no no!" Quistis shook her head. "See, when I took that year off from school about 4 years ago, I went to this small town in Centra for inspiration for my novel, remember that?"

I nodded.

"Well, my mentor figure there is getting married in a few days. I promised her-"

We both fell silent, remembering my wedding, and how she hadn't been there.

"I'm sorry, Rinoa, I really am. And I don't want to make a stupid excuse as to why I wasn't there..."

It was true that I had been mad, but I was also secretley relieved. What if she and Selphie didn't get along? What if Quistis hated Zone, what if she changed? What if I changed?

"I- it's okay."

"Well..." She cleared her throat, gripping the steering wheel tightly as we pulled into the parking lot. "We're going to Deling and taking a train over to the desert. There's been a new one that just got built at Winhill."

"That's- nice" I nodded, and opened my car door. Quistis popped the trunk open and looked down at our suitcases. Funny I hadn't noticed hers in there before. Funny how much you miss being self centered.

"Okay, then let's get a move on." 

We hoisted our suitcases up and started the walk to the train.

"Rinoa-"

I turned to her, and Quistis was looking down at her shoes.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say... well... whatever it is you're wanting to find, I hope you find it. Because-" She sighed. "I'm no good at this."

"It's okay." I shrugged. "Thanks anyway."

"Yeah."

We stared at each other for a few moments before walking once more. 

  
  
One Day Later...

  
Humidity stunk up the air like rats, and I had to grimace. 

"Nice desert."

"Sure is." Quistis stepped next to me, pushing her own cart with her bags on it.

"I wonder what made your friend move out here. It's so...empty."

She shrugged.

"Ellone likes to help other. You know? She cares about the environment. Not exactly a tree hugger from what I think, but-"

"I understand."

Both of us kept pushing, up towards where Quistis had told me there was a resturant/hotel house. I noticed there weren't very many people, but enough so that they filled up the town quite nicely. We were getting some strange looks. Even stranger yet, I could swear I saw a woman that looked very familiar.

"Is something wrong Rinoa?"

"Huh?" 

I saw Quistis's face filled with worry.

"Oh- nothing. Just thinking... about stuff."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we're almost there-"

My foot-which was briskly walking before, suddenly got caught on some wire on the floor. I gasped, and pitched forward.

"Rinoa!" Quistis yelled.

My face fell right into the dirt.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." My voice shook slightly.

I looked up, and saw that a few people, okay, a crowd, had gathered. Someone was mumbling.

"Lemme through, c'mon."

Quistis frowned at the voice but made way for her. 

_Who the hell could that be?_

"Well, look who it is!" The voice said happily.

I glanced at the person. It was a middle-aged woman in overalls and a white t-shirt.

"Aren't you the young lady from Squall's graduation?"

_Oh man..._

Part 2 will hopefully be up...soon. ;)

  


Please review or send me an e-mail at

geminigirlz212@hotmail.com   
OR  
yp_6441@yahoo.com (whichever sounds better)

Review!!!   



	9. Squall Part 2

**Just Wait**

By Gem #1

  
Chapter Nine

Squall (Part 2)  


Well, I am SO sorry about the delay. I have no excuse, but here is the next chapter. Hopefully the one after this will have a better time frame.

-Gem

Thanks to FloralBlackMoon for hurrying me up. ;)

  


  


  


  


I sat on the dirt path, watching everyone looking curiously at me. 

"Um-"

The woman crossed her arms and shook her head.

"I'm Raine. Raine Leonhart."

_Raine..._

"Okay, it looks like you don't remeber me. But-"

"No no!" I tried to shake my head. "I know. From graduation, you were um- Squall Leonhart's- his mom, right?"

Raine smiled and moved her hands to her waist.

"I'm glad you remembered." She reached down her hand to help me up, and I took it. The crowd was beginning to disappear. In the corner of my eye, Quistis had a slightly shocked look on her face.

"Thanks." I said hastily and walked over (more like stumbled) over to Quistis.

"This is your friend? She looks familiar." Raine asked.

"Yeah, it's Quistis Trepe. My friend from college."

They shook hands.

"Hello Quistis! Welcome to Winhill! You must be Ellone's friend that she told me was coming today or tomorrow."

Quistis nodded, and glanced at me quickly.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Well, the feeling is mutual." 

I looked around nervously, watching Raine and Quistis swap stories politely. Ellone Loire... was that that Squall guy's sister? Something was really weird about that. He had never actually mentioned it...

"Rinoa?" Quistis put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you listening?"

"Oh!" I blinked and looked at them.

Raine cleared her throat.

"Well, I invited you two to come to tea at my house, would you like to go?"

"Of course! We'd love to." Quistis smiled beautifully, leaving some grown men in the crowd shocked.

"Yes, that would be nice, thank you." I nodded hesitantly.

"Great! Of course, Ellone will be there. I think Squall will, too, y'know? Maybe you guys will get to talk for a bit. I'm sure High School was really something else, huh?"

_Maybe, who knows. I have some memories from High School I'd rather not share._

"Yeah, I guess so. Let's go then."

  


  


  


Two long legs flopped on to the footrest at the base of the sofa. The man sitting there sighed heavily and drooped his eyes, ready for a nice nap. The person next to him was reading a book.

"So, Squall, you think Winhill is great, huh?"

"Uh, sure."

Silence.

"So, Squall, your mother went to the town square earlier."

"Mmm..."

"And she said that she was bringing some friends of Ellone over."

"And?"

Wedge shifted uncomfortably.

"And...I just thought you'd like to meet them. Ellone seems pretty fond of Quistis Trepe. She also told me Quistis was bringing a friend. And, well..."

Squall turned and glared at Wedge, daring him to finish the thought.

"...I just...thought that maybe you'd wanna meet her. Both of them. You know, you and your Irvine friend. He seems to like girls."

Squall scoffed, and Wedge raised his eyebrows. The first real emotion today.

"Irvine likes girls that are more of a... give me just one night to make you happy thing."

"Oh."

There was another uncomfortable silence before:

"Uh, Squall? I don't want to be rude but..."

"..."

"Could you please not smoke in here, Ellone is kinda touchy about that..."

"Whatever."

  


  


Quistis, Raine, and Rinoa walked side by side down the wide Winhill streets. They were having a nice conversation, about who knows what. 

"So, Rinoa, I heard that you graduated from the prestigious Deling School of Arts with Quistis." Raine smiled warmly.

"Well- yes. Although I haven't really used that talent much, you know. Whatever talent that might be."

Quistis frowned at her friends expression. She was obviously still troubled by what happened to her record deal. Neither of them knew whether she actually made it or not, but the hope always seemed to be there for Rinoa.

_As for me? Smart, pretty, intellectual Quistis? Whatever happened to the girl who knew every monologue from Shakespeare and wrote stories that had grown men teary?_

"Well, you know Quistis is very smart, too. She graduated head of her class in high school in Cetra."

Raine's eyes lit up hopefully, and she grinned.

"Cetra, eh? Well, it must be great to be back home, then, isn' it? You have to tell me what part of Cetra you lived in!"

"Umm..." Quistis stared at the ground in concentration. "I was brought up near the Cetra Ruins. There used to be a small town there, before a hurricane hit a few years ago. My aunt raised me there. Now she's moved to Balamb, where I'm working."

"What a story! Ellone's never told me that before."

The two younger women looked at each other uncomfortably before Quistis realized something.

_I supposed we both lost something important these few years. _

_ Hopefully Ellone will help me find what I'm looking for here._

"Quistis? Did you hear me?"

Rinoa looked at her friend with concern.

"Huh?"

"Raine just asked if you liked green tea and you looked pretty out of it."

The elegant blond shook her head and smiled. 

"I'm fine. Um, green tea sounds pretty good, thanks."

_What is it about this place that gives me a strange feeling... maybe it just reminds me of..home? Ha, that hasn't happened since I went to visit my parents while they were on vacation near... oh what am I thinking..._

  


Squall

A loud crashing and rumbling could be heard from the stairs as a young man descended, both legs in front. The woman at the bottom of the steps winced.

"I swear, you're gonna wear out my house before I get married."

"Shame."

Ellone rolled her eyes and frowned.

"Mom's coming around the corner and she's bringing in some of my friends. Don't be mean to them, ok? This is important to me." She sighed. "Thanks anyway."

Squall shook his head and walked over into the living room, where Wedge was trying to clean the already shiny room.

"You're not making a difference, it's already fine."

The older man looked up and almost laughed out loud. The first kind gesture made by his brother-in-law to him since.. ever.

"Thanks man it-" He paused and waved to someone behind Squall. "Hey Raine, those Elle's houseguests?"

"Yep. Squall, turn around and say hi!"

Squall painfully turned and sighed. Wedge was busy introducing himself, as usual. As much as Squall hated to admit it, the guy was perfect for his sister.

"Hello, Ms. Trepe, it's nice to meet you too." Wedge smiled and shook her hand.

The other man in the room raised an eyebrow at the two girls that his mother brought. One of them looked familiar... 

Wedge looked at the other girl, the one with black hair and also shook her hand. The girl smiled.

"Oh, hello, I'm- ACK!"

Everyone suddenly jumped back as something tackled the young girl, and she fell back onto the floor. Wedge looked like he was about to have a heart attack, and Quistis and Raine looked horrified. Squall could barely manage not to laugh.

"Oh my god Angelo! Look what you've done! This is awful! Oh I'm so terribly sorry..." Ellone was wringing her hands through her hair. "It's just she has so much energy and..."

The girl on the floor got up slowly and shook her head, laughing as Angelo slid off her.

"It's okay, I don't mind. I work at a Pet Shop in Timber, anyway. It's a nice dog you have there-um- Ms. Ellone?"

Raine half-snorted.

"Actually, this dog is my son's. Right here." She jabbed Squall with her elbow. "You guys went to high school together, remember, Squall?"

"Uh..." Squall studied the girl lying in front of him, petting his dog. That was probably why she seemed so familiar. "Sure, whatever."

The girl giggled.

"I guess some people don't change a bit!" She got up and extended her hand. "In case you forgot my name, I'm Rinoa Lw- , um, Caraway. Nice to see you again."

Squall frowned.

_Can she not remember her name or something?_

He turned around to leave but a swift kick in the calf from Ellone forced him to shake her hand with a grimace.

"Hi." 

Squall looked around uncomfortably. Suddenly someone pratically shoved him right into Rinoa and screamed,

"Quistis! Oh my god! I'm so glad you're here."

_Damn reunions, who really cares anyhow? _

He eyed the cowboy hat on the couch.

_And that Irvine is here, too. Man, why is everyone coming to this stupid hick town? At least that stupid guy is staying at the hotel. Still, he should stop trying to bring over 'young Winhill ladies' for me to 'court'. As if._

His mother's voice broke Squall's thoughts.

"Do you girls have a place to stay? Squall pratically chased his friend out when he came to visit, but Ellone-"

"Don't worry, mom. We have a spare bedroom, since Squall is sleeping in the basement and all."

_The hell is this? Antagonize Squall Hour?_

"Thank you so much." Quistis smiled at Ellone. "And we have a lot to catch up on, don't we? Um, do you wanna come Rinoa? Or-"

Raine stepped in, always the hero.

"Don't worry, Rinoa can just stay with me for now while you girls catch up on whatever you need to."

"Thanks mom." Ellone gave Wedge a quick kiss and left. "Behave yourself Squall!" She winked.

Squall raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

The Rinoa girl giggled slightly and turned to Raine.

"You guys have such a nice family."

"Ha ha, it'll only get better once my husband joins us next week. He's the president of Esthar, you know?"

"Laguna Loire? He sometimes has brunch with my father. Politicians and..."

The two of them walked off chatting away while Squall, dragging his feet, followed them. Wedge shrugged and headed for the front door.

"He really likes avoiding his friends, doesn't he? I don't think he's talked to that Irvine guy since he came. Of course, I can understand, but..."

The screen door slammed behind him.

  


_Email or review.  
Email at geminigirlz212@hotmail.com  
Email at yp_6441@yahoo.com_

_  
Review, please! :-D  
_


End file.
